


Your Girlfriend Still Wants Only You

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [36]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend sees something's bothering you and asks what's going on. Eventually you let her know that you're upset about her thinking that some celebrity dude from TV was cute/hot. She reassures you that she still wants only you and that you are the best man in her eyes. She takes you to the bed and shows you just how much she appreciates you. Also reveals that she has been thinking about having a baby with you for a long time.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372





	Your Girlfriend Still Wants Only You

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> This is an older script of mine, it may not be like my recent scripts, keep that in mind :)
> 
> Any SFX is optional as always.

[Knock on the door]

[Door open]

Babe? Are you here?

Babe..

[Sigh]

[Close the door]

[Foot steps, goeing in listener's direction]

Can I sit beside you?

[Taking a seat]

Will you tell me what's wrong?

Come on.. I see something's bothering you..

You know you can tell me everything, right?

It's better to tell someone about a problem, than to deal with it just by yourself.. 

And who better to tell about it than your loving girlfriend? You know I'll always stay on your side, no matter what..

Hmm? What's that?

It's different? What do you mean babe?

You can't explain? [Sigh] Baby..

Just let it out.. don't you trust me?

Then tell me what's going on..

[Longer pause]

Wait, are you serious?

Really?

[Facepalm and giggle] Oh my gosh..

Men can be so silly sometimes..

Are you really upset because I called one guy from the TV cute yesterday?

Okay, cute or hot, doesn't matter.. but really?

Are you seriously jealous over some celebrity?

Honey.. don't be stupid..

That's like me being jealous over you saying that Emma Watson or Jessica Alba are sexy..

Or whoever else men like these days..

You're gonna think it anyways, when you watch the film or whatever, so might aswell be honest with your partner and say it outloud, right?

And that's what I did..

I thought we were close enough to not care about little things like this..

But then here you are.. a whole new day and you're still upset about it..

Look, I still want only you okay? And *ONLY* you.. no one else..

Just because I called someone cute or hot, that doesn't mean I wanna fuck them or something..

I didn't even think about it for one second yesterday..

You're still the sexiest.. the cutest.. and the most manly to me..

Yes, really.. why, did you doubt that babe?

Awww, c'mere cutie..

[Kissing passionately for a little while]

My silly boy.. don't you ever doubt that you're attractive to me..

[Kiss]

Okay?

Now.. what do you say we move to the bedroom?

[Giggle] Sleep? No no no..

I have much better plans for tonight than sleeping..

And those plans have a lot to do with you baby..

Mmm I'll make sure that you will never again feel like your girlfriend doesn't want you..

[Passionately kissing again for a little bit]

Let's go..

[Pause]

[Door shut]

No, no need to turn the lights on..

I'm just gonna.. [Push him on the bed, sound of something falling on the bed] push you on the bed..

Get on top of you..

[Getting on top]

And show you just how much your girlfriend appreciates you..

[Kissing everywhere and taking off clothes]

[Moan] Yeah, undo my bra, take it out the way..

[Continue kissing]

Hold on baby, let's get rid of all of our clothes, I want to feel your whole naked body against mine.

[Getting rid of rest of the clothes]

Okay, lemme sit on you again- oh wait, one sec.

[Quickly taking off socks]

No socks allowed either. [Giggle]

*NOW* I can get on top of you..

[Moan] Oh yes..

I love when we are completely in the nude.. in the dark..

Connecting our naked bodies together, and sharing eachother's warmth..

Mmm.. I could spend whole eternity like this..

With your hands all over me..

You make me feel so safe..

[Just softly breathing/moaning for a little bit, cuddling]

Mmm baby.. what's that thing growing beneath my pussy?

[Giggle]

I wonder.. what would happen if it slides in?

Would it get even harder for me?

Mmm well then, if that's the case..

[Puts it in and let out a moan]

Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this exact moment the whole day..

The moment your cock will be stretching my tight little pussy..

Balls deep in my hole..

[Moan] Baby you feel so good in me..

But I need more..

I need to ride you..

I hope you're ready..

[Moan] Cause your hot girlfriend is going to fuck your brains out tonight..

[Starts riding and moaning]

You like that baby?

[Continue riding and moaning]

Grab my tits, grab my ass, touch me everywhere..

[Continue riding and moaning]

Kiss me.

[Kissing for a little bit and then continue riding & moaning]

Fuck, you feel so good babe..

[Continue riding & moaning for a little while, with no talking]

Hold on, let's do the 69 position..

I want you to eat my pussy while I suck your cock..

[Sounds of blanket or something while switching position]

There baby.. lick me while I..

[Blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

[Moaning for a little bit]

Oh yeah babe, keep using that tongue, it feels so good..

[Continue blowjob]

[Spank and a moan following it but don't stop blowjob for next 30 sec]

[Mouth pop]

Mmm how do you want me now baby?

You want me to ride you again? So you like me being on top?

Not gonna lie, I kinda like it too..

Cause I can fuck you the way I want..

Lemme just turn around on you again..

[Sounds of blanket or something while switching position]

There.. but..

Before I put it in..

I want to ask you something..

So I've been thinking about this for awhile now..

And I finally decided that.. 

I'm ready to have a baby with you..

Yeah.. but..

Do you want to have a baby with me?

I know a child requires responsibility and a lot of work, but I already thought about everything-

[Excited] Really? You want to impregnate me?

Wow umm..

No, nothing! I just..

I guess I didn't really expect you would say yes so quickly..

But that must mean you love me just as much as I love you..

And..

Ah, just come here..

[Kissing passionately for a little while]

I love kissing you babe..

So.. do you want to.. do it now?

Are you sure?

[Excited] Oh baby, I can't wait to feel your cum shoot deep inside of me..

Let me put your cock back in me..

[Moan as she puts it in]

I'm gonna ride you like never before..

I hope you're ready..

[Hard riding and moaning/whimpering with no talking except for "YES! YES!" or something occassionally, for about 1 min]

Fuck I'm close, are you close too?

Cum deep inside of me baby, fill me up!

Impregnate me!

[Continue riding and moaning for a little bit more]

I'm cumming! Fill me up now!

[Orgasm]

Oh my god, your cum feels amazing inside of me..

I feel so full..

You came a lot in me..

This will definitely get me pregnant..

C'mere..

[Kissing passionately for a little while]

Thank you babe.. I love you so much..

[Few kisses]

Let's stay in that position for a little while..

I don't want any of that cum to escape from my vagina..

[Soft breathing for a little bit, with no talking]

Mmm put your hands all over me..

[Moan] Do you like how wet my body is? 

That was quite a workout..

[Kissing again for a little bit]

[Soft breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Mmm what's that.. do I feel your cock getting hard in me again?

[Giggle]

Naughty boy..

Already hard enough again to go for a second round..

Well.. I don't mind you shooting another load deep inside of me and increasing the chances of impregnating me..

So..

[Quick kisses everywhere and begin to moan again, and then audio ends]


End file.
